Separation anxiety not included
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Hidan and Konan are two orphaned siblings that get adopted by a mafia lord. Onto a new school they meet a gang called the Akatsuki, a little nail in the mafia's side. A yaoi pairing along side of KonanxPein. Rated M for Hidan's mouth and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

This is just a little something I had written months ago but just sat around in a notebook.

* * *

Children of all ages ran around the orphanage. Everyone was in high spirits because today was adoption day and they all hoped to be chosen to go home to a nice family. Well all of them except two teenagers that sat in the corner of the play room. It was a girl and a boy, their names were Konan and Hidan. Konan had nice blue hair and a couple of piercings on her face as well as her belly button. She stood about five feet and five inches tall. Her brother, Hidan was a year older than her. He stood a good five eleven and had silver almost white hair.

Adoption day was hell for these two because they came as a package deal. Every couple that came in wanted only one child and that ticked them off. If you took one you must take the other or suffer the consequences.

The lady of the orphanage came in holding a child in her arms. She had long brown hair that swept to the side. Her brown eyes and curvy body was the first thing people seemed to notice about her. "Konan and Hidan." The two didn't bother to look up from what they were doing. "There is a nice lady that's in the other room that want to meet you two."

Hidan was the first to speak up. "Are you fucking kidding me? You mean to tell me she couldn't walk in here? What is she handicapped? We are in the middle of sketching things!"

"Now, now Hidan." Konan patted his hand. "Maybe today we might get chosen to live with actual parents." Something laced in the girls voiced sounded like she was really annoyed too but the Lady ignored it.

The two followed the Lady into the living room, dodging kids that were running down the hallway. Lady stopped by one of the rooms to put the child with other children their age. Konan and Hidan walked on and entered the living area. They were greeted by the most cheerful lady they have ever seen in their lives. She had short black hair, blue eyes and a smile that screamed I love you. Konan looked over to her brother only to make a disgusted face.

"Aren't you two just adorable!" She hugged them both individually then held them at arms length to look them up and down. "Come, let's have lunch together." She looked over to the Lady. "You don't mind do you? I'll bring them straight back."

Lady sent them up to their rooms to get dressed. Konan and Hidan both had separate rooms from the other children here since they were older. Hidan went into his room and grabbed a out fit and took it into his sister's room. she was just pulling on a shirt when she shot him a dirty look. "Learn to knock asshole."

"My bad." He started to undress and get ready along side his sibling.

Konan brushed her hair then went to her brother to brush his out and slick it back with gel.

* * *

The three ended up at a little restaurant a ways down from the Orphanage. It was a quiet little shop, and only a couple of people were occupying it. The 'cheerful lady' sat across from the two. She leaned on the table a little bit. "So, now that we are out of the orphanage I can stop playing the nice card." Her smile went to a sly smirk. "You two are a packaged deal, right?"

"Yeah, we don't want to grow up with out each other. Our real parents are either dead or out there doing who knows what." Konan spoke before her brother. "If you aren't interested in both then don't bother taking one of us." She warned clearly.

"And if I don't feel like taking both of you brats?"

"Which ever one you take will make your life a living hell, simple as that." Hidan shrugged casually taking a sip out of his drink.

"Hmm I like you two. You don't take bullshit and your little if some what none of your negotiation skills are on point." She smiled. "Just what I need to pass my wealth and power onto."

The two looked at her through wide eyes. "What the hell are you talking about woman?" Hidan asked.

"You'll see once you two move in with me."

The conversation ended there and they finished lunch in silence.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

Konan and Hidan went straight up into their rooms to start packing. The drive back from the restaurant was eerily quiet and the two didn't like it. Trinity, that was the lady's name, told them to do just that and have their bags by the door in less than thirty minutes.

Back down stairs Trinity grabbed Lady's attention. "I've decided that I'm going to adopted both of them." She put on the best smile she could.

"Oh, that's splendid." Lady took her into the office and pulled out the paper work but hesitated to hand them over. "Now are you sure you want to adopted them?"

Trinity screamed on the inside. "Of course I want too!" She made it so she sounded hurt. "I need children to love and look after, and also to take over my legacy."

Lady smiled. "Okay just making sure." She slid the papers over. "I need you to sign on all of the X's and then sign the line on the last page." Once Trinity was done she held the papers out for her to take. "In about three weeks I will come over and see how they are fairing." The raven haired lady nodded.

Konan's P.o.V

I really don't know about this lady adopting us. She seems very pleasant but on the inside can be a total bitch. I don't trust one bit of this woman. I try not to judge a book by its cover but the all the other 'books' I've come across were all fucking arrogant, rude and didn't really give a fuck about my brother and I. What makes her different? She was too quick about signing those damn adoption papers. Too quick to take a liking to Hidan and I. What was this lady planning?

It took me about twelve minutes to get all of my things together. All of the clothes I had from living here were stuffed into two travel bags. I was sad that I had to leave all of my origami creations. They would take too long to take off of the ceiling and walls and plus they would get messed up during the car ride.

Zipping up the bags I rolled them both over to the door and opened it to see Hidan coming out of his room. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his travel bag rolling behind him. "Hey sis."

"Wassup!" I acted like I didn't see him in years.

Heading down the stairs Trinity was leaning in the door way, keys dangling in her hand. "You two ready?" We nodded in sync and went to the back of the black escalade she was driving and tossed our belongings in.

"Konan?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned to see it was Lady. "You know if things ever become too much for you and your brother before the three weeks are up you are always welcomed to come back here."

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "I know, thank you."

She came forward and we gave each other a huge hug. "All right you two let's break up the fucking sappy moment." Lady and I both laughed at Hidan trying to lighten up the moment.

When we finally said our good byes we hopped into the back seats of the car and headed towards our new 'home'. It was about an hour drive to Konoha Village and I couldn't wait to get out of the car. I don't like long car rides, anything over thirty minutes is too much for me.

A few minutes later we were in front of mansion gates. Hidan and I were face first in the glass staring out. "Whoa..." We both were at a loss for words. We had never been in a home that was bigger than a apartment. Trinity laughed at us and waited until the gate was open to drive up the path way.

As soon as we pulled up the door opened and two butlers were waiting for us. They either had to be around our age or a little bit older. The tallest of the two had orange hair. On his left side of his face, I'm sure it went down further than that, was grayish skin. Almost like a skin disorder or something. The second one had white hair that came down to his shoulders. When he smiled at us I could see two rows of sharp teeth. Our foster mother opened her door and hopped out. "Our children are here."

"Children?" The one with orange hair asked confused.

"Yes, two siblings. A boy and a girl." I heard Trinity say.

The two opened the trunk and grabbed out items. Hidan grabbed my hand and we climbed out of the car and headed in. We were still in awe of the size of the mansion. When we walked in and looked up a huge glass chandelier was hanging above us. "Whoa look at that fucking thing. It would suck if it just fell and some one was standing underneath it." Hidan chuckled out.

"Totally."

"Come on you two." Trinity ushered us into the living room. It was huge. There was two long sofa's that connect at corners that faced the flat screen tv that took up an entire wall. A little table sat in the middle.

Hidan and I sat next to each other, even though there was a lot of room, and I mean a lot. We just didn't like being away from each other. My brother sat back and placed his legs up on the coffee table. "So what the hell do you do again?" Hidan spoke up.

Trinity lit up her cigarette and crossed her legs. "Well I am the most famous mafia lord in all of Konoha and half of this country."

If I had water in my mouth I would've spat it out all over the place. "WHAT?" We yelled in unison.

"Konan please tell me that this bitch is serious!" Hidan turned to me. "She can't be serious."

"No she's serious." I tried to calm him down.

"We just got adopted by a freaking mafia lord? What in the ever lying fuck!?" Hidan was going off and flinging his arms around. I ended up smacking him in the back of the head. "ouch." he mumbled.

"Now that is done." Trinity ashed her cig. "You two are my children now. I am unable to have so adoption was the only way. I will give you what you want. There is no need to beg and plead. I shall spoil you until you are rotten to the core." Hidan and I stared at her. "Want and need no more. Forget about that life style you had before."


End file.
